My Eyes Adored You
by hpswst101
Summary: Song fic. Ginny sings about her love to Harry when she believes he id dead. Sad at the start but it gets happy after song. HPXGW


MY EYES ADORED YOU

Song fic.

"Miss. Weasly," called Professor McGonagall.

"Yes," said Ginny.

It was the last day of school and Ginny was looking foreword to seeing her family and maybe seeing _Harry_.

"Will you please come to my office," said McGonagall.

"Of course."

The McGonagall and Ginny quickly got to the Gargoyle that guarded the Headmasters or mistress studies.

"Lemon Drop," said McGonagall.

They quickly made it up to the office and entered.

The first thing Ginny noticed was a girl with bushy brown hair and a boy with flaming red hair like her own.

"Ron, Hermione," cried Ginny.

Ginny quickly ran and hugged her brother and one of her best friends. Ginny noticed that their clothes were torn and both look slightly thin.

"Where have you been," said Ginny, she then noticed that someone was missing from the picture, "Where's Harry?"

"I'm so sorry Ginny but he didn't make it," said Hermione a few tears rolling down her cheeks, "But he killed Voldemort and all the Horexcues are gone."

Ginny never heard a word of it for she now noticed a coffin sitting in the study. Her worse fear came true.

Ginny walked over to the coffin and touched it to make sure she was not dreaming she wasn't. Ron, Hermione and Professor McGonagall left knowing that Ginny wanted to be left alone. She very quietly started to sing a mournful melody.

"My eyes adored you

Though I never laid a hand on you

My eyes adored you

Like a million miles away from me, you couldn't see how I adored you

So close, so close and yet so far," Ginny stared to cry but a few tears.

"Carried my books from school (1)

Playing' "make-believe you're married to me"

You were sixth-year, I was fifth (2)

When we came to be

Walkin' back to our dormitories every day (3)

Till we grew into the me and you

Went our separate ways," more the few tears started to become rivers.

"My eyes adored you

Though I never laid a hand on you

My eyes adored you

Like a million miles away from me you couldn't see how I adored you

So close, so close and yet so far

Headed for city lights

Climbed the ladder up to fortune and fame

You worked your fingers to the bone (4)

Made yourself a name (5)," Ginny rivers started to become rapids. But she never stopped singing.

"Funny I seemed to find

That no matter how the years unwind

Still I reminisce 'bout the boy I miss (6)

And the love you left behind (7)

My eyes adored you

Though I never laid a hand on you

My eyes adored you

Like a million miles away from me you couldn't see how I adored you

So close, so close and yet so far

I know I won't ever forget you, my childhood friend

My eyes adored you

Though I never laid a hand on you

My eyes adored you

Like a million miles away from me you couldn't see how I adored you

So close, so close and yet so far," Ginny stopped and her rapids became sobs.

"Oh, Harry, why did this happen to you. I love you. Please come back," wailed Ginny her head was on the edge of the coffin.

"That was beautiful, why did you stop," asked a voice Ginny recognized the voice.

"Harry?"

Harry sat up and put his arms on the edge folded them. Put his in his arms and looked at Ginny with those green emerald eyes. Tears were forming in his eyes.

"Yes."

"You have to be a hallucination. You're dead," said Ginny but a part of her heart and brain said no.

"If I was would I do this."

Harry leaned over and kissed her on the lips her hands went to his hair and started to get lost in it.

Both had wanted it since forever and the kiss was more sweet, passionate, and loving if they had never separated. When they broke Ginny now had a few tears that Harry wiped away from her face with his thumbs.

"Why did you choose to see me in a coffin," asked Ginny.

Harry got out of the coffin and sat across from Ginny.

"Well do you want the truth or a lie?"

"Lie."

"Well number one I wanted to get in here discreetly-"

"Nobody noticed a coffin coming in here so that part worked."

Harry continued as if he was never interrupted.

"Also because I wanted to know what you felt for me while I was gone."

Harry meant for it to be a question not a statement, which Ginny picked up.

"Like I said last summer, I'll be waiting. I didn't date anyone else this year because I knew I would feel guilty for not waiting for you. I love you in all of its form, past, present and future," a few tears started to once again fall Harry wiped them up, "I love you and I want you back so much.

"So what's the truth?"

"Well it was the night after a defeated Voldemort and Ron and I were drunk at a muggle bar. Some how we made this deal that when we went to see you I had to arrive in a coffin. Well we wouldn't have remembered the deal if Ron didn't written it down. Well, then Hermione found out about the bet, even though she was completely against it in principal she insisted in following through with it. Saying 'You made a deal and a deal is a deal.' So that's what we did."

"I think I like the lie better

Harry smiled and kissed her again and said, "Nothing is holding me back. So can you please be mine?"

"Yes," Ginny screamed and that was one of her happiest moments of her life.

To Ginny it had been several moons before they broke from the embrance.

"Do Ron and Hermione know that your alive or was it all a stick up?"

"Yes, but don't kill them please. They are my friends and one is your brother," said Harry as he carrsed her cheek.

"You still didn't have to show up in a coffin."

"Well that was Ron's idea not mine. I was against it from the begging."

"Yeah and Hermione oblivated your mind right."

"Exactly," said Harry and once again kissed her.

"Ginny

**A/N Okay if you notice any of these (#) it was because the actual song at those places did not fit the Harry and Ginny stuff so the actual one is down here.**

Carried your books from school

You were fifth-grade, I was sixth

Walkin' back home every day

I worked my fingers to the bone

Made my self a name

Still I reminisce 'bout the girl I miss

And the love I left behind


End file.
